Luciana's Adventure in Neverland
by Shadowstar13
Summary: Peter Pan isn't the little boy we all know and love anymore. He's matured into a handsome teenager, with a mysterious backstory. He is sent to find the lost princess of his homeland, The Faerie Realm, Luciana Delacu. But she is trapped in the Mortal World. As Captain Hook is trying to take over Faerie, Peter needs to find her before Hook does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was standing in the front hall of my parent's mansion. My parent's, Molly and Aaron, were sitting in their chairs; Charlie and I were standing alongside them. My mother was wearing her brown dress. It had ruffles down the back, and a slit up the front which revealed a white silk slip. My father was wearing his leather trench coat with a brown waistcoat and white dress shirt underneath. His boots strapped up tightly to his knees. Charlie, my best friend and captain of my parent's ship, was wearing his blue uniform and captain's hat. I was wearing my favorite black and red long-sleeve shirt, tan pants, and brown leather knee boots, just like my father's. A custom made rapier hung at my side. My golden-blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail while my bangs swept over my green eyes. We were waiting for a visitor.

Aaron, my father, had been recently voted Pirate Lord by the Council of 10. We were moved into a mansion, I was dropped into a school, and our small family ship had been upgraded to a very large, gold gilded gallant called the _Sun Bearer_. It came with its own captain, Charlie. My mother and father met with the English trading companies and made new diplomacies with them, while I became friends with our new staff and caught up in school.

School wasn't difficult; I had no problems with my studies. However, my social life was a bit lonely. Being a pirate since I was born, I never had to wear dresses or skirts, I never had too much discipline either. Everyone in my class thought I was weird, and they never talked to me. Although, they talked about me plenty enough. All the girls gossiped about how improper I was, wearing pants everyday and carrying a sword around everywhere. All the guys tried to challenge me in archery, slingshots, jumping and fencing. Each one of them failed. My tutors thought I was brilliant and treated me well. My only friends were the staff at home, and the new captain.

Charlie was tall, handsome, and very kind. I happen to be very short, so having a tall friend had its advantages; he was at least 6ft 2in. He had white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, which reflected the color of the sky on a sunny day. In the first couple of weeks after we moved in, I was always getting into trouble with the staff. I would explore areas that were supposed to be "off limits" to me. And every single time, Charlie would always bail me out, before I even got to know him. We spent hours and hours talking on the ship after I came home from school. He helped me with my studies, and getting used to living on the main land. He soon became like an older brother to me.

Today was the six month anniversary of us moving in. A week ago we got a strange letter announcing the arrival of a very important person. He called himself Prince Everett. We had no idea why he was coming, who he was, or where he was from. All we knew was that he was coming.

We waited in silence for his arrival. After almost an hour of waiting, the door to the hall was opened and a guard came in and announced Prince Everett's arrival. My parent's stood, as he walked through the doors. He was a teenager, about my age; about 17 years old. Maybe a little bit older. He had strawberry blonde hair, and dark chestnut brown eyes. He wore green pants, brown boots, and a cream dress shirt with a green breast plate over it. A dark green cloak draped over his shoulders.

"Greetings, your highness," my father bowed as the Prince approached. Charlie, my mother, and I followed suit.

"Greetings to you as well, Lord Aaron. I hope you are settling in nicely to your new life as Pirate Lord," the Prince bowed back. "Please, introduce me to your family."

"Yes, or course. This is my wife, Lady Molly," my father presented her. The Prince took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'lady."

"And you," my mother replied graciously.

"This is my daughter, Lady Luciana," father said, presenting me in the same fashion. Prince Everett took my hand as well and pressed it to his lips. As his eyes met mine, I felt my heart skip a beat. All the air was sucked from my lungs, and my throat went dry.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Luciana," the Prince said, holding my gaze. I gulped and barely managed to answer him.

"The pleasure is mine, you highness."

"And lastly, Captain Charlie Williams. My new right-hand man." My father finished. Charlie and Prince Everett shook hands. "Darren!" my father called to a servant. "Bring our guest a chair so we may converse properly."

"Thank you, Lord Aaron. It is much obliged" Prince Everett said, sitting down in the chair that was brought for him. "You are probably wondering why I came."

"Yes, we are. Your letter was much unexpected. We were never told that meeting foreign princes were part of our job," my mother expressed.

"Of course. It has nothing to do with who you are. I am simply passing through this part of the country on my way to America. Unfortunately, my country is very isolated, and my guards don't know how to announce my arrival anywhere properly. I need to stay somewhere for a week or so while my transportation across the sea is being arranged. My head man, Caden, was recommended to contact you for shelter, and possibly a ship to take me to America. I do apologies greatly for my inconvenience and abrupt arrival. But I do ask humbly to stay here for a while until I have a ship set?"

"You needn't have to ask. You are welcome here, for as long as you like. We will help you in every way we can to get you to America," my father affirmed. "Luciana, will you show Prince Everett to his room. I'll send Darren to bring your bags."

"Thank you," Prince Everett nodded. We both stood up simultaneously. "We should go out to my coach first to get my things. I don't have much."

"Works for me," I shrugged. I led him back to the front entrance and stepped out onto the street. His coach was smaller and more modest than I expected.

"You aren't very formal are you, Lady Luciana?" the Prince addressed me.

"No, I suppose I'm not. I don't own any dresses. And please, call me Luci. 'Lady Luciana' sounds too…" I trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Formal?" Prince Everett finished for me, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I guess that's it," I said, feeling awkward.

"Well Luci, you can just call me Everett if we're not being formal," he smiled at me. I smiled back, and began to laugh.

"Good. Darren, do you need any help getting the bags?" I asked the servant as he approached the back of the coach.

"If you would, ma'lady. I won't be able to carry them all by myself," he said humbly.

"Of course." I smiled, and grabbed two of the suitcases. Darren grabbed two bags for himself, but then frowned at the last case left.

"I'll take that one. It is my luggage after all." Everett bent down and picked up the case.

"Thank you, your highness." Darren said, graciously. Everett wrinkled his nose at the title, but shrugged it off before Darren could see it.

"You don't like being formal as well do you?" I whispered quietly.

"No, I don't. It's too stiff," he wrinkled his nose again.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" I questioned.

"17. I'll be 18 in a couple of weeks. This trip to America is my coming of age present."

"Where are you from?" I questioned again, wanting to learn everything about him. He sighed softly.

"A long ways from here, I can tell you that. I've been traveling for months. It's nice to finally see the world, and meet new people, but I do get homesick a lot."

"I bet. But you're lucky your parent's allowed you leave on your own like this. My parents won't even let me go to the market on my own."

"Really? I would expect you to have a lot of freedom here."

"No, unfortunately, I don't. How many men are with you?"

"Only one. Caden, my head man. He's probably in some local pub now. He'll stay in the town in while we're here."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" I asked.

"Sometimes yes. But I always meet someone who brightens my day a little bit, everywhere I go," he looked directly at me when he said this. Then leaning closer to my ear, he whispered: "But none has brightened my mood as much as you have."

My face went red, and my eyes widened. I felt my heart race and skip a couple of beats. I almost dropped the bags I was carrying. I looked into Everett's eyes, and saw a genuine warmth soften his face. He had been honest when he said that. At that point, we reached the guest quarters and Darren was already setting his bags down in the room. I placed the bags I was carrying down at the foot of the bed, and turned to leave.

"Dinner is at 6:30 tonight. I'll come get you when it's time to eat." I managed to say over my accelerated heart. The Prince smiled at me again, nodded his head and started to unclasp his cloak.

"Thank you for helping me with my things, Luci. And again, thank your parent's for letting me stay here." I nodded and left the room, closing the door behind me. I let out a large breath, but was startled by Darren.

"He fancies you ma'lady," the servant said.

"I think you are right, Darren." I nodded.

"But, you must be careful. He is a visiting prince. You mustn't let him steal your heart. You may never see him again after he leaves."

"I won't. I promise," but even as I said that, I knew it was too late for that. He had already stolen me heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

At 6:30 I knocked on Prince Everett's door to bring him to dinner.

"Come in!" I heard him yell. I opened the door to find him shirtless in the middle of his room. I stared for a moment, then quickly averted my eyes. My face turning red.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I can wait till your done dressing," I stumbled over my words.

"No, no. It's all right. There's not much to look at," Everett joked. I stole a glance at him. There were two black markings over his heart. They looked like this: . He quickly covered the markings with a green blouse and buttoned it up. "Those are tattoos that represent my family crests. One is for my mother's family, the other is for my father's family. Everyone in my country has them. The women have them on their wrists, the men have them over their heart." Everett explained when he saw me looking at him.

"I see. Are you ready for dinner?" I asked, opening the door.

"Yes, I am." He walked past me as I held the door open for him. Before I left the room, I caught sight of a glowing orb coming from the corner of the room, and heard a faint tinkling of bells along with whispering. But when I turned to see closer, the light had disappeared.

My parents allowed me to stay home from school for the next couple of days, so I could show Prince Everett the town. We ate dinner with my parents and Charlie everyday at 6:30. Charlie and Everett hit on right away. They talked as if they were long lost brothers. Each day brought me closer to him, and I felt myself falling harder and harder for him. He gave me a sense of adventure. The light in his eyes glowed with mischief and childish energy. I had a feeling that my life was about to change, forever.

Everett talked a lot about going to America. He said his older sister had gone there when she turned 18. He couldn't wait to get a boat and go there. It sounded like a great adventure. I asked him if I could go with him, and he said he would gladly take me with him. As long as it was okay with my parents that is, but I had no intention of telling them. They would never let me go.

Ever since we moved onto the main land, my parents stopped trusting me. They wouldn't let me go anywhere alone. They also wouldn't let me sail on my own either. We had a small one person ship that my father takes out every once in a while to go on personal visits. I keep asking them to let me take it out by myself sometimes, but they won't let me. I don't understand why, and whenever I ask my parents say that it's too dangerous and that I should wait a couple of years.

One day, before going to bed I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it to see a note on my doorstep. It read

Dear Luciana,

Meet me in the village square at midnight. I have something very important to tell you.

Best,

Prince Everett

I stared at the note for a long time, rereading it before the message really sank in. Everett wanted to tell me something important? Why couldn't he just tell me tomorrow? Why did he want me to meet him in the village square at midnight?

"You shouldn't go, ma'lady," the voice of Darren said behind me. I jumped, startled. I had forgotten that he was in my room, cleaning my bathroom.

"You scared me, Darren."

"Pardon. Please, do not think me too bold to say that I believe it would be best if you did not meet the visiting prince tonight. You have let yourself get to involved with him. I do not wish to see my mistress be hurt."

"I understand. I know you don't want me to get my feelings hurt, but you can't stop me from meeting him. I don't belong here. I'm never going to fit in the main lander children. My parents say I'm too young to go off on my own. I'm going to America with Everett, and nothing you can say or do will keep me from going." I said, a little too angry. Before Darren left my room, he gave me a look of almost distain. He was probably going to tell my parents, so I packed my bags, left a note for Charlie, and headed out to the village square.

On the far end of the square, there was a large abandoned mansion. When we first moved here, I found that place to be a good safe haven for whenever I wanted to get away. The only person that knew I went there was Charlie. The mansion had two stories, but the stairs were falling apart and rotting, so I never went up there.

When I arrived at the mansion, I was surprised to see the door ajar. I slipped in and drew my sword. I saw a set of booted footprints in the dust going from the door to the stairs. After that, they disappeared. I heard whispering from the upper level.

"Hello? Who's up there?" I called. The whispering stopped, and there was soft footfalls running across the floor. "I'm coming up there!" I called again. Carefully, I started the climb the stairs. But when I was halfway up, the stair I stood on gave way. I hung on to the rail as tight I could, my legs dangling in the air trying to find something to step on.

"Help!" I yelled. And just as I felt my fingers slipping a strong hand gripped my wrist. A familiar male voice called from above me.

"Hang on!"

"Prince Everett? What are you…?" I stuttered.

"Never mind that. Give me your other hand." He stretched out his other hand to me. I grabbed it tightly and he pulled me up to the second floor. We tripped, and I fell on top of him.

"Ouch! Would you mind getting off of me?" Everett said, breathlessly.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" I asked, scrambling to my feet. I offered him my hand and helped him up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Everett said, offering me a stool. I sat down and watched him sit crossed legged on a round box. "You weren't actually going to ask your parents if you could come with me."

"Darren found the note you gave me. He figured out I wanted to go to America with you. And he was going to tell my parents. I decided to come and live here until we leave. Now, why are you here, and how did you get to the second floor without breaking those stairs?" I asked.

"Well, ma'lady Luciana. That is a very complicated story." Everett bowed his head and paused. "I'm not who you think I am."


End file.
